The Betrayer
by Ocean Fairy
Summary: DH.Draco's given a mission which he cannot deny.Hermione's summer has been her worst yet involving her parents and an old muggle who's not what she seems. Draco will have to choose between loyalties and love.Trailer link inside.Rated so far for violence
1. The mission

A/N: Well hey everyone here (finally!) is my new Fic, hope you all enjoy it and leave me some nice reviews. This took my ages to type up.

I've made a trailer to go with this Fic so if you would like to watch it here is the link is in my profile. Good idea to check it out before you read the fic.

This chapter is un-betad at the moment but when I get the chapter back I'll replace it, but I've gone through it twice looking for errors. Anyway enjoy my Dramione Fic and if you read it, review it, they motivate me and make me very happy.

_**I don't own Harry Potter, Jk does.**_

The Betrayer

By Ocean Fairy

Dong…..Dong…..Dong

"Silencio!"

A young male voice called out and pale blue sparks emitted from a thin piece of wood held in his long pale hand. Draco Malfoy laid his wand back in its case and lay back down on his bed, his blonde hair fanned out on his pillow.

He lay staring at the ceiling, concentrating on the intricate serpent pattern engraved on it. The curls and twists of their shapes gave him some comfort from his worrying.

Glancing over at the clock he noticed that it had just turned six and already the sun was setting. He decided he had better remove the silencing charm off his clock before he broke it or that would be another thing to get in trouble about.

Technically he was not allowed to do magic outside school but his father had placed a charm on the house enabling him to do so without alerting The Ministry of magic. It had proven to be quite useful and Drcao had been using his magic for years.

Speaking of his father it was only half an hour until he got home and he was becoming increasingly nervous, he had been dreading his father's return from work all day.

According to Lucius today was to be a "special" day but to Draco it did not feel special at all, more like the feeling of waiting for one's own execution, well he imagined so, not that he had ever been put in that position.

If all went to plan tonight he would start his death eater training and was due to be given his first mission what-ever that was. It was his duty to prove himself to the Dark Lord and if he succeeded he would be praised and made a death eater as soon he turned eighteen. However should he fail or refuse to accept his mission, his father had warned him even if the Dark Lord showed mercy upon him he would have him to answer to. It was not much of a choice.

The calendar which rested on the wall opposite his bed caught his eye as it crossed another day off itself. It was only three days until the start of the new term it was to be his seventh year at Hogwarts and he had to admit that he was quite looking forward to returning to the castle again.

A small smile escaped on to his depressed face. Normally the very idea of returning to school was one that he did not even like to think about but, this summer had definitely been one of his worst in memory and thankfully it was coming to an end.

He frowned as he knew he would miss his mother greatly, but that was no different any year. His father however had angered him over the past few weeks, and was mainly the cause of his bad summer.

Draco clenched his fists as he thought about it, every other day he would get the expected lecture about upholding the Malfoy honour and all the warnings he had been given about what would happen if he ever brought shame on the family were unbearable.

It was not like he had ever done anything wrong, and he always strived to please his father, no matter what.

He had often wondered what it would be like to live a different life, to be someone else for just a day and not live life under the influence of the Dark Lord.

Draco had realised some time ago that most of the people in school hated him, some even despised him and the ones who he could call friends were only there for who he was or what he had.

It was quite depressing when he thought about it, but a Malfoy always copes, no matter what is thrown at him, so that is what is what he had done for the past few years.

His mind wandered to Crabbe and Goyle they were a couple of his so called friends ,they didn't deserve to be called that ,they more like bodyguards not that he was complaining, they were useful.

But he had always wondered what it would be like to have a decent conversation with someone who had more than half a brain cell to his name.

Their lives were mapped out, as was his. Leave school, become a death eater and marry a pureblood. Any ambitions or a love for someone else were not even considered. There was no room to stray off the chosen path.

Over the summer Draco had spent a lot of his time reading, a secret hobby of his. Not that his father found any fault with reading as long as it was the right kind of reading.

The right kind of reading in his father's eyes would be swotting up new hexes and curses or reading the Death Eater handbook.

If he ever knew that Draco enjoyed many muggle books and reading about the history of Hogwarts then there would surely be arguments following. Draco however found great satisfaction in learning a new fact and getting through as many novels as he could. They let him escape his life and enter a world which for a while belonged to him where no one could bother him or tell him what to do and most of all there was no Dark Lord to confuse things.

Admittedly he had learned many new hexes and couldn't wait to show his new found tricks to "the Golden trio." He hated them all yet they hadn't crossed his mind for months.

"A bunch of misfits that's all they are." He said aloud and smirked evilly. "Scar head and his loyal follower weasleby pathetic!"

There was a light tap on the door.

"Enter" he called out, it could not be his father he was not due home yet and besides when Lucius knocked the door you knew exactly who was on the other side. Yet he still found himself waiting with baited breath.

Creeping in through the door came Shean, the Malfoy's newest house elf. It looked exhausted and was dressed in a manky green teacloth with holes in it.

"What the hell do you want?" He had told this disgusting creature never to darken his door perhaps it had misunderstood.

"I ..I... h-heard you talking sir I was just w-wondering if you needed anything." The house elf was trembling as it spoke, terrified of its master's gaze.

"I will call you if I need anything now get out!" He ordered it. The house elf bowed clumsily and left as fast as it could. Draco shook his head.

"Bloody creature. Now where was I?" He grabbed a couple of the many cushions scattered at the bottom of his bed and propped them up on top of his pillows and lay on them.

"Ah yes The Golden Trio."

_He'd always thought that Potter would have made a good friend if he hadn't gone off with the weasel in the first year. Potter would have proved to be a much more interesting friend than Crabbe and Goyle anyway. _

_And then there was that mud blood Granger that hung around with them. How he hated her. He had always been told that she was beneath him yet somehow she always managed to beat him at everything it was ridiculous. She was ridiculous._

He heard someone calling him; it was his mother's voice.

"Draco your father is home. You'd better come down." She said.

Sitting up he rubbed two hands over his face.

"Well this is it."

Taking up his wand he waved it and muttered something His Muggle clothes transformed in to fine black and silver robes lined with green velvet.

Even at home his family seemed to stick with the Slytherin colours. His father did not approve of Muggle clothing on wizards, and he would go mental if he found out his own son actually like wearing jeans and t-shirts. Muggle filth, he always called it.

"You're too good for that Draco." He mimicked his father's words.

With one hand he smoothed his hair back in to a slick style which he favoured at the house it was always less fuss like this and besides his father did not approve of his preferred loose style. With the other hand he placed his wand inside his robes.

He checked himself out in the mirror and smirked. "Not bad" he boasted to his reflection. He was shocked when his reflection started talking back when he remembered he had had the talking mirror for his birthday.

"You really shouldn't be so vain, you know and don't you know how to smile all this smirking is killing my cheeks." It complained pouting slightly at Draco.

"Oh shut up!" He snapped back. His uncle had sent it to him, for what reason he did not know but what he did now was that the thing never left him alone.

Striding over to the other side of his room, he opened his door, stepped out in to the corridor, and locked it behind him.

His room had a charm placed upon it meaning no one could open it except him. He carried the small golden key around his neck, not that it would be any use to anyone if they did find it. The metal felt cool against his skin.

He took a deep breath and started walking down the many flights of stairs. His sweaty palms slipped on the fine oak banister.

"What the hell's the matter with me?" he scolded himself he was acting pathetic.

A voice answered his question. "You're being a wimp, boy, that's what."

Draco spun around startled by the intrusion in to his private scolding of himself who dared to spy on him?

The portrait of his great grand father Lucifer stared back at him.

"Well go on boy your father is waiting. In my day, I would never dare keep my father waiting for a second why, I-"

"Oh sod off!" Why was everything against him today?

Lucius was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs his long blonde hair was loose and tumbling straight down his back. He wore long, black, elegant robes with silver lining.

His eyes pierced Draco as he walked down the stairs towards him. Lucius gestured for his son to come over to him.

"Ah Draco ,there you are."

Draco obediently walked over to his father and shook his hand firmly refusing to show a hint of his nervousness in front of him. Draco noticed his fathers grey eyes were fixed on him; they were so cold and unforgiving. Would he end up with eyes like that?

"So how have you been today, Draco?" Lucius asked as he placed an arm around his son's shoulders possessively and pushed him towards the sitting room. "Looking forward to this evening, I presume."

In his head Draco shouted "_No!" _But his desire to please his father betrayed him and he nodded.

"Yes very much." Draco felt guilty, that was a downright lie.

Lucius smiled. That was indeed the answer he had wanted to hear but his eyes remained as emotionless as ever.

"Good…I am proud of you Draco tonight you shall prove yourself as a Malfoy."

Draco forced a smile and hoped his father wouldn't notice. Thankfully he did not and Draco's smile satisfied him.

They reached the sitting room door. Draco could feel his stomach clenching as Lucius's gloved hand turned the door handle. Was the Dark Lord there? He only wished he knew what to expect.

It was ironic, that even though he was the son of one of Voldemort's most loyal followers he had not once laid eyes on him.

The door swung open and Draco let out a long breath that he was unaware he had been holding. Sitting at the table which was laid with the finest of foods and cutlery (which was always expected when you dined with the Malfoy's) were a selection of his father's death eater friends. Black robes and masks hung off hooks on the wall like twisted shadows. He had seen many of them before, perhaps this would not be so bad.

Draco confidently strode in to the deep red and ivory sitting room in step with his father. Heads turned and many eager hands were shoved at him to shake before he took his place with them at the oak table.

They began the usual mindless chatter and laughter about Dumbledore, muggles and The Ministry of Magic. He paid very little attention to them and as long as he nodded every now and then no one was any wiser, he had been doing it for years most would say he was an expert at it now.

Many glasses of wine later Draco was finding it hard to stay awake at the table as he had spent most of last night thinking about what would happen today. The dishes had finally been cleared by Shean and the other house elves under the Malfoy's employment and the fine crystal glasses were refilled.

Crabbe took up his glass. "A toast" he announced.

Draco who was quite used to this procedure also raised his glass, he looked at Crabbe, he wondered how he had ended up with such a stupid son and if he minded.

"To our future member, may all your schemes be successful." Everyone nodded. "To Draco." He acknowledged that the toast was dedicated to him with a nod; he then averted his gaze to his father who was sitting at the head of the table with a proud look on his face.

"And to the Dark Lord" Crabbe continued. "May he bring order for many years to come."

A small cheer arose from those gathered. Lucius stood up "And now… let us attend to the matter at hand. Draco, come here."

Draco felt like vomiting. This is it, he braced himself. He stood and walked up to his father. Another death eater also stood taking out his wand he muttered the summoning charm. "Accio scroll."

A gold box appeared in his hand. It seemed to glow from the flickering candles which lit the room.

The box was handed to Draco and he took it firmly in his hands. He stared at it a minute before opening it. He expected some thing to happen, smoke perhaps but all he saw was a small black scroll sitting on a velvet cushion. It was tied with a gold ribbon; it rose up in to the air and stopped when it was eye level with Draco. Plucking it out of the air he opened it, neat curled blood red writing stared back at him. Was this Voldemort's handwriting?

_To my newest member Mr.Malfoy,_

_Well done for making the correct choice and becoming a death eater many excitements lay ahead of you. I hope I will have as many years of loyal service out of you as I have had from your father. As it happens I have picked out a very enjoyable mission for you._

_I believe you know of Harry Potter's friend the mud blood. He cares for her possibly more than just a friend .Either way I know from experience that he would do anything for her. I have also considered the possibility that, when she is older may become a threat to us as, she is a very powerful witch .With the right training she could be our downfall. Therefore, I will be killing two birds with one stone, so to speak. _Draco's eyes widened, he was going to kill Granger.

_I cannot possibly have her captured, as she is protected too well nor can I get her myself, as I have little enough time to do so. That's where you come in._ _"Severus has already seen to it that you will be made Head Boy this year at Hogwarts. She will be made Head Girl. Therefore, you shall be sharing a common room."_

_Make her fall in love with you gain her trust. Get as much information out of her through the year and when the time is right you will bring her to us. I shall be awaiting your reply Draco. Do not fail me._

_The Dark Lord_

Draco read the final sentence in disbelief this could not be right.

"What does it say, son?" Lucius asked eagerly.

Draco was frozen, unable to move, unable to answer his father's question. Only one word played in his mind over and over. _No_.

"Draco, answer me, boy, tell us the good news."

The other death eaters turned to each other and whispers could be heard. _What's the_ _matter with him?_ They all seemed to be saying.

Draco looked up to his father's steely gaze, he did not think of the consequences.

"I'm not doing it." He said hoarsely all the previous false confidence was long gone.

Lucius looked at him for one moment which seemed to last for ever.

"WHAT!" He roared and ripped the parchment out of Draco's hands. While he read it a small smirk played upon his face.

"Quite ingenious ,as usual," he murmured and nodded in approval, he turned his attentions back to Draco. "Do you have a problem with this?" His eyes flashed dangerously, Draco recoiled slightly.

The death eaters were all staring at Draco eagerly ,awaiting an answer.

His mother, however, looked horrified. _Please say no, please just accept whatever it is_ she _prayed in her head._ As Lucius's wife, she could see the warning signs ,and she feared for her only son's safety.

"I'm not doing it." Draco replied blankly.

He watched as his father took in a deep breath. "Without this mission, you cannot become a death eater." He replied, his voice was low almost a growl he was struggling to control his temper.

Draco had never seen his father this angry before, but he realised that at some point in his life he would have to stand up to his father, and that time had to be now.

"I don't care, this mission is ridiculous. She is a mud blood she hates me, and trust me the feeling is mutual." he replied as strongly as he could, despite the fact that his father's face was mere inches away from his own.

"Ridiculous as it may be the Dark Lord's orders are final. You will do it."

"Never!" Draco shouted back.

The next thing Draco felt was a hand across his cheek. Lucius's face was contorted with anger. He grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair and slammed his head against the wall.

"You will never speak to me like that again do you understand?" Draco nodded. He could feel bruises and lumps appearing, even though he could not see them.

The death eaters all watched completely emotionless as they watched Lucius beat up his son.

Narcissa, however, was in a state, tears were pouring down her face her hands covered her eyes as she heard Draco's head slam against the wall. She knew if she went to help him she could make things worse and Lucius would only take out his anger on her as well.

"You will reply to the Dark Lord now and accept his mission." Lucius ordered.

"I-I c-can't" Draco whimpered.

Lucius pulled his son up off the floor. Tears formed in Draco's eyes. Slap! Draco felt his lip split.

"Stop crying Malfoys never cry."

Draco nodded ,wiping his eyes. Lucius heard a snicker from one of the Death eaters. His son had shamed him in front of them.

Before he thought about what he was doing, an Unforgivable Curse slipped from his mouth.

"Crucio!"

Draco made no sound as he fell to the floor and as he writhed with pain he managed to shout out for help. His very bones felt like they were being cracked ,his organs being ripped to shreds, his skin felt like it was being roasted slowly over a fire.

"Stop!" Narcissa screamed, and in a flash of blonde hair, she pushed Lucius, breaking the curse. She then lifted Draco off the floor; he was trembling too weak to even open his eyes.

"How could you do this to your own son?" she screamed at him.

Lucius looked on horrified as he watched his wife rocking his lifeless son stroking his head. Her hands covered in his blood, wiping his face clean with her dress.

He turned to the death eaters. "Get out all of you!" he roared.

The guests all summoned their robes and masks grumbling that they had been quite enjoying the show. They left laughing leaving no trace of themselves except empty wine glasses.

He turned and saw Draco sitting up. Narcissa held her wand in her hand; she had healed him as best she could.

Draco was staring at his father in disbelief, he stood up shakily but rejected his mother's efforts to help him walk. He stopped by the door and turned his head slightly, still with his back to his father coldly.

"I regret the day I was ever born a Malfoy." Was all he said as he left the room.

Lucius stared at the space where he had stood he looked at Narcissa, hoping to see some comfort in her. All he found was a familiar steely gaze. She apparated out of the room without a word.

Lucius sat down and ran hand through his hair. What the hell have I done?

He bowed his head.

Draco burst in to his room and slammed the door behind him, feeling the last bit of his strength give way as he collapsed to the floor. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he sat staring at the Malfoy family portrait that hung on his wall.

His father had never hit him so badly before, naturally he was threatened at least twice daily but Lucius had never gone so far as to raise his wand to him.

A searing pain shot through his body reminding him of what he had just endured. He groaned he never wanted to feel pain like that again.

He would have to take the mission there was no other choice he would have more than that if he continued to refuse.

He dragged himself painfully across the carpet and on to his bed; he lay there staring at the ceiling.

The intricate serpent pattern offered him no comfort tonight but instead reminded him of what lengths his family would go to for their name, honour and for respect. A hot droplet of liquid rolled down the side of his cheek that became absorbed by his pillow and was followed by another.

Narcissa crouched outside Draco's door listening to her son's sobs. She could not go to him the door was locked and besides Draco would never let anyone see him cry.

His sobs ripped at her heart, so she did the only thing she could think of to help her son. Withdrawing her wand she sent a sleeping charm through the key hole of his door .

Hearing his gentle snores she stood up and went to her bedroom. Still not knowing what the mission was, or why Draco had reacted so badly to it. However she did know that whatever happened, Draco was going to have to accept this mission ,whether he liked it or not.

A/N: Good? Bad? Let me know.

Chapter 2: Hermione's summers not been too good either, her fathers dead and she may not return to Hogwarts. Finding out she's head girl doesn't help either.

(No, this is not going to be some cliché plot, I have them as head boy and girl but this is not by any means the main point in my fic.)

Teaser: In fact she was so immersed in her thoughts that she did not notice the figure watching her from behind.

"I knew it" The person gasped.

Hermione spun around her wand already in her hand.

)(No it's not Draco there not ready to meet just yet


	2. A very bad summer

_Un-Betad_

_This chapters dedicated to Brighteyes284 (hope that's right) who was first reviewer _

AN/ There are a few things I need to explain before you read this chapter other wise you're going to be confused:

Dumbledore was killed but his murder did not involve Snape or Draco. Sorry if this bothers anyone.

McGonagall is now head mistress.

Hermione's parents names in this are Tom and Helen: I couldn't find her real parent's names so I made some of my own.

I have no experience what so ever with death so please forgive me if I have portrayed Helens grieving wrong but I have tried my best.

I think that's all, please enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry if anyone finds it slow moving but almost everything that is in this chapter is necessary for later on.

This chapter's all about Hermione but the next one will involve the other characters as well.

Please leave me a review if you read it.

The Betrayer

Chapter two

A middle aged woman sat on the sofa along with a teenage girl arguing, the older of the two constantly pushing away the worried looking younger one.

"Leave me alone" She moaned.

The girl sighed. "No mother you have to eat. You haven't touched your food for days." Her reply was stern and in her hand she carried a silver spoon filled with food.

She waved it under her mother's nose in the vain attempt that she might actually want to eat.

"For God's sake Hermione leave me alone!" The woman hit the spoon out of her hand. "I've told you I'm not hungry."

They stared at each other for a moment, time froze and Hermione broke the silence.

"Fine!" She snapped. "If you want to waste away then go ahead. I'm obviously wasting my time here." Hermione walked over to the door and slammed it behind her. She hadn't meant to lose her temper like that but her mum really was pushing her to the limits these days.

Helen Granger winced as her daughter slammed the door. Her hands massaged her temples, her headache's intensity now doubled. She knew that she was being hard on Hermione not that she had ever meant for things to be like this but since Tom died she felt lost.

She no longer felt like Helen Granger, she felt like a nobody, just wallowing in dark thoughts all day and reminisced happier times most of the night.

It was a viscous circle of which she was unable to escape. She just didn't care about anything any more, the only thing that she truly desired could never happen.

She wanted to cry but all the tears were dried up no one could help her now, only he could and he was not coming back.

Flowers turned their colourful heads away and all living creatures fled as Hermione Granger stormed down the garden path. Un-intentional magic surrounded her very being, sending warning signals to all living things in close proximity. Get away from me!

Stopping when she reached the bottom of her garden she sat cross legged on the grass next to their pond.

How had her life gone so wrong?

Her sixth year at Hogwarts had been awful; Dumbledore had died at the hands of Voldemort's death eaters and Harry still hadn't got over witnessing his death.

Hermione had known that things were going to be difficult from now on but she hadn't expected her troubles to start as soon as she stepped on to the platform.

She had got to the station expecting to see the usual two beaming faces practically smothering her as she came off the train.

Instead she saw no one; in fact she saw none for the next two hours for which she had waited before calling a taxi home. Something was wrong she had already known then. Hermione had got home expecting answers as to why she was forgotten, to find her mother sitting on the kitchen floor staring in to space. The dark circles under her eyes indicated that her mother hadn't been sleeping. The gasp Hermione had been holding released itself as she saw how thin she was.

For ten minutes Hermione had tried everything to get answers out of her mother.

Where was dad and how could he leave her in such a state?

She ran next door to ask her neighbour if she knew what was going on. Rose was old and had been there for Hermione for as long as she could remember.

It was her that had got Hermione so interested in reading and researching and she would be ever grateful to her for that.

Rose answered her door to find a red faced girl in the doorway. She recognized her almost immediately.

"Hermione is that you, gracious I haven't seen you for ages. What's the matter pet?"

Hermione proceeded to explain about her mother and Rose was shocked, had no one told the poor child?

"Has no one told you? I didn't even know your mother was still there" She said her voice filled with a sadness that Hermione could not ignore.

"Told me what?"

"It's your father he died, a few weeks ago. Honey I'm so sorry I thought some one would have told you. He fell down the stairs."

After that Hermione's memory was hazy all she knew was that she had collapsed on the floor crying, screaming while Rose desperately tried to comfort her.

Hermione shuddered, the very idea that no one had told her plagued her every minute. She had even missed his funeral. Her mother was in no fit state and she had been left alone. True she had no family near by but it was still no excuse for all this.

She noticed her reflection in the water.

"God I look like a wreck!" She murmured and she did. Hermione had been looking after her mum since that day and spent endless hours awake at night making sure her mum got some sleep. She had, had to keep all the affairs in order, pay the bills and such. It was all taking its toll on her.

As she ran a hand through her hair she was disgusted to find tangles and knots preventing her from running her hands through it like she normally did when she was stressed out.

Hermione had never seen her mum like this before, she was always so calm and all problems in life just glazed over her. She felt ashamed for snapping at her just now she didn't deserve it.

She knew the real reason that she was constantly on edge however was not the exhaustion, the grief or even the lack of her own personal time it was the worry that she might not return to Hogwarts this term. Her mother was just not well enough.

The new term was starting in three days and she hadn't even got her books nor had she even thought to write to Ron or Harry all summer, they didn't even know about her father. Hermione knew that she probably wouldn't have spent much time in school this year as Harry needed help with destroying the Horcruxes but they had agreed to spend as much time in the castle as they could.

She knew that she would be devastated if she couldn't go back but what was she supposed to do? She couldn't just leave her mother alone and there was no one else to look after her.

She was in a tricky situation for sure.

Hermione buried her head in to her knees the need to cry was overwhelming but she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to stop.

A crashing noise came from the house, horrified she sprinted in. What if something had happened to her mum? She would never forgive herself.

"Mum ...mum, where are you?" Hermione shouted frantically as she burst in through the lounge door.

"Mum what are you going?"

Helen was chucking anything and everything she could lay her thin hands on at the wall watching them smash.

Broken china lay on the floor along with shattered glass from photo frames and ripped pages from books. Hermione ran over to her and grabbed both her hands,

"Stop it!" She screamed.

Helen recoiled from her daughters glare and looked around. What had she done?

Hermione watched as her mother collapsed on to the floor and broke in to tears.

Hermione couldn't put how glad she was in to words. This was the first real emotion she had seen from her mother since coming home. This had to be a good thing.

She dropped down next to her and held her mother as she sobbed hard in to her shoulder.

"Shhh" She soothed her, she could feel the protruding bones in her back, she needed to eat and fast.

"I-I'm so sorry Hermione," She cried.

"You've nothing to be sorry about mum." Hermione said gently.

"Your not going to leave me are you?"

Hermione went stiff, here it was the question she had been dreading so much yet she felt that she had known the answer all along.

And as much as it pained her to do so she let that answer be heard.

"N-no mum I'm not going anywhere." Helen Grangers eyes gazed up in to her daughters, full of a happiness which had once permanently resided there.

Hermione beamed back, how could she ever have thought to do any different?

A short time later Helen fell asleep, Hermione eased her off her lap and pulled her on to the sofa. Her mother hadn't slept for days so Hermione figured she would be out for a few hours now, maybe more.

This was the right time to do something she had desperately wanted to do for ages, visit her dad's grave.

Silently slipping on a red t-shirt, jeans and her trainers she crept out of the front door and shut it behind her.

After checking through the window as to whether her mother as still asleep, she saw the rise and fall of her body. Satisfied she set off out of the gate and up the gravel path towards the cemetery.

Hermione had never been up here before as she had to admit she wasn't too keen on graveyards but this was different. Her father was there.

Her feet crunched on the path; she entered through the gate and shuddered at the sight that lay before her. Grave stone upon gravestone covered in moss and dirt resembling rotten teeth sticking up from the ground. The names that had been carved in to the stone were now un-readable and it was anybody's guess as to who rested beneath it.

Her father's grave was easy to spot as it was the newest and fresh flowers covered every inch of the soil in front of it. Hermione kneeled down.

Who had left all of these? Her mother certainly hadn't. Curiously she opened one of the cards and smiled.

_To the best dentist in the world _(it read)

_I'm going to miss you so much, I've been remembering to brush my teeth every day like you said and they're really shiny._

_Tommy_

Opening the others she found they were all from her fathers patients. She realised how much he had meant to others.

Tears formed in her eyes for the second time that day but once again she held them back. She could not cry she needed to be strong perhaps if she told herself this enough times she might actually start to believe it.

"_Hoot"_

A noise startled her, the light blinding her as she looked up her questions were answered however when a beautiful brown tawny owl landed in front of her.

She watched it ruffle its feathers and took the two large letters from its beak.

Hermione sighed her Hogwarts letter, she had been dreading this.

_Miss H. Granger_

_Cemetery_

_Tom Grangers grave_

She smiled as she read the address; her white fingers prised open the envelope and removed the folded piece of parchment.

Her eyes scanned the various books and items that she would have needed for her seventh year, still not quite believing that she wasn't going back.

The letter dropped to the floor and she picked up the other one and pulled out the parchment.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I Professor M. McGonagall headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry am glad to inform you that you have been selected as this years head girl._

_Please find your badge enclosed. _

Her hand went up to her mouth in disbelief she was head girl and she wasn't going back.

Slowly Hermione tipped up the envelope and a shiny gold badge landed in her palm. The words head girl emblazoned on it in red

"No" this had to be a nightmare, she was glad she had made head girl but knowing that she would have to give her job to someone else was un-bearable.

She read the rest of the letter.

_This year's selected head boy is Mister Draco Malfoy._

_I know that you may not be spending as much time at the school this year due to the current circumstances however I know that there is no other better for the job. Well done and I hope you enjoy the privileges that come with your position._

_Yours,_

_Professor McGonagall_

"Malfoy head boy!" She was shocked. His father must have paid someone or something like that.

Mind you considering how much of a spoilt and malicious brat he is, he's not a half bad student.

In fact when she thought about it his grades were not far behind hers, yet another reason for him to hate her.

She had even caught him reading in the library once, not that that was out of the ordinary, it was what he was reading that had caught her interest. For no Slytherin wizard would ever be seen even looking at Hogwarts a history he had it hidden of course but she had recognized the gold sleeve poking out anywhere.

She had to admit she was surprised and if it hadn't been that one person who she would never go near then she would actually discuss it with him as she had yet to find another who had so much as heard of it. She assumed people were put off by its size.

A breeze started to pick up, she rubbed her arms to create some heat.

"Wish I had brought my jacket" she mumbled before turning her attention back to her father's grave.

"Well I did it dad…I'm head girl" She knew wherever he was he was proud of her.

Hermione bowed her head, her bushy hair curtaining her face, she thought about things she should have said to him. He was still young he shouldn't have died.

For the only time in her life she actually regretted having muggle parents maybe if he had had magic he could have saved himself or if she had been there….

She sat there for what seemed like hours talking, thinking so immersed in fact that she did not notice a figure appear behind her.

"I knew it!" The person gasped.

Hermione spun around her wand already in her hand. "What the…Rose!"

"Right you are chicken." The old lady smiled.

"Why are you here? You nearly gave me a heart attack." Her heart was thumping in her chest. Why had she been so shocked this was not like her?

"Ah yes sorry about that." Rose apologised and looked down at the piece of wood still pointing dangerously close to her neck. "Would you mind lowering that thing?"

Hermione blushed. "Sorry" she mumbled. How was she going to explain this, oh sorry I just decided to attack you with a stick?

Rose smiled again. "Don't worry dear I know exactly what that is. You know I always thought you were a witch, saw the signs even when you were a child."

Hermione's brown eyes widened. "What are you a witch?"

Rose laughed although Hermione noticed it seemed rather forced. "No dear but my brother was. He got in to Hogwarts to, got a letter just like that one there." She pointed at Hermione's letters on the ground. "I remember I was so jealous of him only one in the immediate family you know." Rose smiled at Hermione's gaping jaw.

"Why didn't you ever mention it?" Hermione asked.

"You never asked and besides I wasn't quite sure if you were a witch, didn't want to get I to trouble now did I or carried off to a mental hospital either for that matter."

Hermione nodded still in shock.

"So are you looking forward to your new term it starts in a few days doesn't it?"

Rose was surprised to see the young girls face suddenly look so solemn. Hermione turned away and felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong pet?"

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts this year or at least this term. It's my mother she's not right I can't leave her not now dad's gone."

For once the fiery girl looked defeated for she really could not think of another way around it.

"You poor thing, take me back to your house and I'll see what I can do."

Rose noticed the flash of hope in the girl's eyes and was glad to have been the one to put it there. What could she do though?

They arrived back at Hermione's and found Helen still sleeping. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief she had been worried.

"Thank god she's still asleep."

The broken glass and debris still lay on the floor from Helens outburst earlier.

Rose eyes winded as she looked around" What happened here?

Hermione shifted her feet. "My mother she.."

Rose cut her off. "I understand pet come on let's get this cleaned up before your mum wakes up shall we?" And then I'm tucking you in to bed you look exhausted."

Hermione nodded and they got to work.

There was a bang at the door; Hermione immediately had a bad feeling.

"Rose don't answer it!" She screamed.

Rose heard her scream and turned around however that didn't stop the person on the other side. The door unlocked itself and in the doorway stood a pale figure robed in black.

A menacing aura surrounding his very being, behind him Hermione could se countless death eaters his servants.

She could see Rose lying on the floor. What had happened to her? She looked for an escape where was her mother?

Voldemort glided up to Hermione his spider like hands on hr shoulders pressing her down in to the floor.

"You know why I'm here don't you" he said silkily.

Hermione was frozen; the shock of Voldemort being so close to her, touching her was un-bearable.

Voldemort's thin lips curled upwards in to a sneer.

"Your mother Hermione I've come for her."

His words hit Hermione like lightning "No!"

Voldemort removed his hands and turned around. "Ah there you are, you have kept me waiting."

"Please except my apologies master." Helens slender figure stood in the door way robed like Voldemort, in black.

"Mum no what are you doing, why are you wearing those robes?" Hermione shouted.

"Why are you calling him master?" She cried as she watched her mother leave the house by Voldemort's side, he turned his ugly head.

"Trust no one Hermione." Ordering one of his servants he shouted "finish her off!"

"No-no help" It was too late to reach for her wand, the robed figures had surrounded her she fought but it was no use.

"_Hermione, Hermoine_" they chanted, she screamed for help.

"_Hermione, Hermione_…."

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione shot up, her breathing coming out in short harsh gasps she could feel that she was sweating. Someone was shaking her.

Rose's worried face looked down on her.

"Thank god you're awake! I've been trying to wake you for the last five minutes I-"

"When did I fall asleep?" Hermione interrupted. She was on her sofa, an imprint of her face moulded in the brown leather.

"About half an hour ago, I mean to wake you but I had just got your mother to start eating so-"

"Mother is she here is she safe?" Hermione asked frantically.

Rose was confused why she was acting so odd. "Yes of course she is, she's just in there."

"Let me see her." Hermione demanded.

"Hermione you've just had a dream. It's nearly ten perhaps you should go have a rest you've had a hard day."

"Let me see her" Hermione repeated. They went in to the kitchen Hermione breathed a sigh if relief.

There she was sitting at their table picking at the plate of food in front of her barley acknowledging their presence.

"Thank god" Hermione muttered to herself." Rose I'm going to go upstairs you don't mind making sure mum goes to bed do you?"

"No pet you go on upstairs. You need a good rest you do."

She really was worried about Hermione not only was she acting very strangely she looked as if she had been dug up.

When Hermione left the room Rose turned to Helen. "Right then you, you need to stop this and tell me what's going on."

Helen looked up at Rose and looked back down.

Hermione entered her room and locked the door behind her. Flicking on her lamp she lay on her bed, still feeling shaky after the night mare. What was it?

Did it mean anything or was it really just a dream? Un-answered questions flowed in to her head.

Her mum hardly knew about Voldemort let alone think about joining him, she just wouldn't any way. That was ridiculous but he had said something.

She thought back trying to remember.

"Trust no one "she muttered to herself, that's what he had said.

Did that mean something? Not knowing the answers she needed was frustrating.

Hermione stood up and withdrew a quill and parchment. She began a letter to Harry knowing now she would have to tell him everything including her father's death. This was going to be difficult but he needed to know.

Hope you liked the chapter, please leave me a review. Hope the dream didn't confuse any one.

Next chapter: Harry receives Hermione's letter and tells Ron.

We find out what's been happening to Draco since last time and we return to Hermione who needs to find a way she can get back to school.

Quotes will be up in a few days.

Big hugs to all that reviewed chapter 1, I didn't think I'd get so many and they were all so lovely so I'm glad you like chapter one and I hope you all liked this one to.

And there won't be such long authors notes in future just thought it was necessary.


	3. Some problems solved

Hey guys sorry for the wait it's been results week….

Anyway hope you like the chapter and thanks for all the lovely reviews you left me I loved reading them.

Big thanks to my beta Brighteyes she did a great job and this chapter is dedicated to her again 

First review this time was….freekazoid101 so the chapters dedicated to you to.

And by the way about my grammar I am so sorry if anyone's been put off by it I'm not pretending to be good with grammar as I'm not it's not that I don't care .

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK I'm just borrowing them of course.

The Betrayer

Chapter three

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry I haven't written to you this summer but so much had been happening that I just haven't had time. I hope you and Ron are okay._

_Strange things have been happening. Harry and you are the only people I could think to write to. _

_I think I had better start at the beginning when I came from Hogwarts._

_At the end of last year, no one picked me up from the station._

_I found out my dad had died and since then I have had to look after my mother and let me just say she has not been taking it well. Harry, I'm so tired all the time. You wouldn't even recognize me at the moment._

_But the worst thing though was when I fell asleep earlier this evening. The dream I had was very odd, to say the least._

_It started with a knock at the door. I told Rose (my neighbor) not to answer it, however the door unlocked itself and Voldemort floated in with his Death Eaters._

_He came to me and put his hands on my shoulders and said he was here for my mum and then she appeared, all robed, calling Voldemort her master._

_They then left together and Voldemort called back saying that I can't trust anyone before ordering the Death Eaters to finish me off. Then I woke up._

_I'm sure it's just a dream but my mum hardly knows about Voldemort so it doesn't make any sense._

_Let me know what you think._

_You friend,_

_Hermione_

Harry read through the letter twice and ran a hand through his dark, messy hair. His immediate reaction was to let Dumbledore know. Then he remembered that that wasn't possible anymore.

He was on his own. Hermione's dad was dead; she hadn't even mentioned it before now. He and Ron had started get worried about her when she hadn't written to them. They should have gone to see her.

Trust her to think she could handle everything by herself.

Harry had been staying at The Leaky Cauldron for the past fortnight having planned out his holidays by first staying at the Dursley's, who, of course, had not hidden their glee when Harry had told them that this would be his last visit to Privet Drive.

He had left that house when he had turned seventeen, the place where next to no good memories had ever been formed and gone to where it had all began for him. Godric's Hollow.

Of course at first he had been worried in case the Fidelius charm was still cast on the house and would need to find Pettigrew for directions, which would be next to impossible but to his relief he had found it, as the charm faded if the people involved died. He had needed Hagrid's help though.

Harry remembered how Hagrid had left him alone with his parent's graves.

Harry smiled. He wished he was still there now; that few hours he had spent there seemed to clear the fog in his mind which stopped him from seeing his quest clearly.

He had already decided to search straight away to find the remaining horcruxes as soon as he had met up with Ron and Hermione.

The well looked after marble graves that lay in a clearing close to where they had lived had given him back the strength that he felt he was losing since Dumbledore's death.

He had talked to them imagining what they would say to him were they alive before regretfully leaving, wondering if it would be last time he would come here.

Another thing Harry had decided, was that he was going to return to Hogwarts, McGonagall had insisted that he use the castle to stay in as a sort of base and he'd agreed. He was thankful he would stay in the castle walls again, although he knew it would not be the same as before Dumbledore's death.

Hedwig woke him from his musing with a slight peck on his hand.

"You want to go out, do you?" Harry stroked the bird before standing and opening the window. The owl flew out, leaving Harry alone.

He turned his attentions back to Hermione's letter.

_But it was the dream I had…_

_She had dream about Voldemort!_ He found that strange, she had never been plagued by those kinds of dream before. That was his job.

He was meeting Ron in Diagon Alley tomorrow. He decided to discuss it with him, then perhaps between them they could decide what to do, although, normally, it was Hermione who came up with the ideas.

Harry was looking forward to seeing the Weasley's again but there was one person he was dreading yet truly desperate to see…Ginny.

Harry had cut short his new romance with Ron's younger sister a few months ago for her own safety and they hadn't spoken since. Yet he wondered how long he could keep it up once they had met again.

Back at the Malfoy manor Draco had yet to leave his room after his argument with his father. Hundreds of times he had asked himself how he had dared disagree. It was not like him.

Yet in his mind he knew he would do it again. There was no way he could do it, he would fail, of course and make a fool of himself while attempting it. The mudblood would never trust him.

The task was damn near impossible.

The Dark Lord had called her a powerful witch, a threat even…here he had never considered it.

Of course she had surprised him in the third year when she slapped him. She was fiery and full of herself. True... but a threat? Besides she was always with Potty and Weasel. How was he even supposed to talk to her?

Draco winced and placed a hand on his face, the remnants of his father's assault still fresh on his skin, his bones still aching from the curse.

A brown owl zoomed past his face making him jump, causing yet more of the pain he had been trying to avoid.

He watched it drop a letter on the wood floor and speed back out, not wanting to stay any longer than necessary.

Draco leaned over and picked it up; he opened the letter and skimmed over its contents.

_Students shall need the following books for their final year at Hogwarts._

_Becoming the Fearless - A Hand guide to Defense against the Dark Arts - by Julia Hedgeweed._

_Standard book of spells grade 7_

_Perilous potions- an advanced guide to potion brewing by Vector Vialing_

Draco frowned. "I'll send Shean to fetch them all tomorrow" He muttered.

Draco wanted to go himself but he would have to look up a concealment charm first or people would notice the cuts and bruises tainting his porcelain skin.

_Tap Tap_

There was someone at his door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me." Draco recognized his mother's voice. "Your father is out for the day. Come down for a while."

He considered refusing but he figured now would be a good time to get out of these four walls and stretch his legs.

"Aright, I'll come down Mother."

He opened the door and Narcissa was waiting for him. Something immediately struck him as odd.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Her eyes seemed slightly glazed.

"Yes quite alright, don't fuss." Her platinum hair spun as she quickly turned to go down the stairs.

Draco shrugged and followed her.

After ordering Shean to fetch them some food Draco sat at the table, his mother sitting opposite him.

Draco stared at the wall in front of him; images of his head smashing into it entered his mind. Narcissa reached over to touch Draco's face.

"These cuts are awful Draco." She removed her hand when she felt him wince.

Draco scowled "Well, Father did rather a grand job of beating me up didn't you see?"

"He just lost his temper, Draco. You know better than to anger him so." She started picking at the food on her plate she felt Draco's angry glare on her.

"Why are you defending him? You saw what he did?" Why was she defending him? Normally she was the first to accuse him.

She avoided answering him in the typical woman way by changing the subject.

"What was the task the Dark Lord gave you?"

"Yeah, like you don't know."

"No no-one has informed me actually." Narcissa said meekly.

Draco sighed. "I've got to make the mudblood Granger to fall in love with me, making her weak and vulnerable and might I add gullible and then I am to hand her over to the Dark Lord." He recited it monotonously after so many hours of going through it in his mind.

"Is that all?" Narcissa tossed her mane of gold hair away from her plate "Honestly, the fuss you were making I thought it was something much worse."

Draco folded his arms "Mother don't you realize that it's impossible! Me and her- we're enemies. We hardly talk unless I am insulting her-"

"Quite right to." Narcissa interrupted.

"Yes, I know- so you must understand that the tasks are not possible to complete. I'm going to fail."

"Surely you could try some of the old Malfoy charm."

"And my reputation….the Slytherin girls won't come near me again."

"She should be honoured that you're even sparing time for her."

"True…but it won't work."

The two plates of food lay untouched; Shean came over to collect the dishes before being shooed away in disgust by the pair, who then continued their conversation.

"Give it a go. Everyone would be so proud and you would be honored for assisting the Dark Lord in the capture of Potter."

"I can't do it."

Narcissa wanted to tell him to stop being so spineless but she could see she was breaking him through.

"Please try for me. If you fail I'll still be proud."

"Yeah, well maybe but what of father?"

"What about him?"

"He won't be happy if I fail."

"You're not going to fail- but we'll come to that if the problem arises."

Draco nodded. In silent agreement he had accepted the task, he just hoped he was doing the right thing.

"May I go, Mother?"

Narcissa waved her hand. "Yes, go on."

Draco left the room and shut the door behind him. As he walked up the stairs something struck him. He hadn't told his mother that this task had anything to do with Potter. He shrugged. Probably a guess, besides when didn't the Dark Lord's schemes not involve the boy who lived?

Back in the dining room a blonde male threw off the heavy cloak unveiling himself. He rubbed his hands and smirked.

"Nothing like a bit of motherly persuasion is there, my darling?"

Narcissa's pale face stared back at him, her blank eyes reminding him off something.

Lucius walked up to her and removed the Imperius curse before strolled out of the room.

Finally Draco was doing the right thing, so what if he had had to do things he would not normally do. His family carried honor and he would not let one weak link in the chain break hundreds of years of awe and admiration for the Malfoy family.

Hermione lay under her cream and light blue quilt, her body curled in to a ball. She couldn't recall how long she had been lying awake.

Her body absorbing the heat trapped within her sheets.

She was not yet ready to face the new day.

No dreams had plagued her that night. She was thankful for that. Perhaps it had been nothing after all.

_Tap tap_

"What the_-"_

_Tap tap_

Groaning, Hermione lifted her head. A white bird hovered at the other side of the glass requesting entry.

"Hedwig!" Harry had replied fast.

Leaping out of bed she slid open the window to let the snowy owl in. She poured it some water and took the parchment on its leg.

_Hermione,_

_I'm really sorry to hear about your dad, what happened to him?_

_And why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you._

_About your dream I don't really know what to say perhaps it meant some thing but I reckon it could be just a dream as we're all worried about Voldemort._

_Let's hope it was just a dream anyway._

_I'm meeting Ron in Diagon Alley tomorrow, please try and come so we can talk more. Oh and I finally left the Dursleys earlier this summer._

_Dudley's never moved to the door so fast. Amazing how much energy he can gather when he wants to. He's grown even bigger this holiday; they'll have to expand the house to fit him in before long._

_I went to Godric's Hollow a few weeks ago as I planned. II'll tell you all about it when you come tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione leaned back on her bed.

"How am I supposed to go to Diagon Alley? I can't even go shopping without worrying about mum."

And she would need to tell Harry and Ron that she wasn't going back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione dear, are you awake?" Rose's voice sounded up the stairs.

Hermione hadn't realized Rose was still here. "Yes, I'm up." She called back.

"Come down for breakfast then."

She guessed she would have to answer Harry later. Putting the parchment in her drawer she went downstairs.

Helen was sat at the table eating breakfast.

Hermione ran up to her and hugged her. "Mum, you look so much better today. What happened?"

Helen smiled slightly. "Rose and I had a long talk last night and she made me see that this is not the way I should be handling this."

"She did!" Hermione turned to the old lady frying eggs in the kitchen. "Wow."

After breakfast when Helen went to watch the telly Hermione sat Rose down.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing major, dear just explained that this was not how Tom would have wanted her to carry on." Rose's eyes bored in to Hermione's.

Hermione shivered "Well, I'm grateful. Rose, could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure go ahead, anything for my little witch."

"Is there any way you could look after mum, keep her company so I can meet my friends and tell them I'm not coming back? It would be better face to face than by letter." Hermione was silently begging for her answer to be positive.

"Well sure but I can think of something even better."

"You can?"

"Go and meet you friends tomorrow and buy your school stuff. I can look after Helen. There's no need for you to miss school. She'll be okay with a bit of care."

Hermione's eyes widened, she'd never thought of that. Rose was good with her mum and she could come back in the holidays and write.

Hermione leapt up and hugged Rose so hard the old woman nearly fell over backwards.

She laughed "I guess that's a yes then. I live right next door I'll stay here for a bit longer and then I'll go back next door and check on her every now and then.

"This is perfect; you're perfect, thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!"

She ran over to her mum "You don't mind me going back to school, do you? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No, go on, Rose here is good company and it was selfish of me to ask you to stay behind."

"Thank you so much" Hermione said and she hugged her mum tight.

Hermione left the room and started locating all of her school things. She really needed to get to Diagon Alley tomorrow she usually had all her new term essentials in the first week.

She banged a hand on her head "Oh no. My homework!" She had completely forgotten. Sitting herself on the floor she started her homework a smile on her face.

Hermione Granger was going back to Hogwarts.

_A/N:Hope you liked it leave me a review telling me what you think next chappie will be soon._

_Next chapter: they trio meet up in Diagon Alley and meet Draco there hopefully in the next chapter they'll all get to school it's taking so long but it's all essential stuff lol_

_Until next time  Quotes up soon_


	4. Encounters

**An:/I'm so sorry everyone for the long wait its just school has been a nightmare. I'll be updating more frequently from now on and I promise won't leave you all hanging for so long again.**

**Thanks millions for all your reviews wow! I've nearly got 100 for four chapters!! I'm so happy that so many of you like it and sorry for all of you who think my grammar is bad or my style is not good but I can't help that.**

**Can't remember who reviewed first sorry so this chapter is dedicated to all of you D**

**Anyway I really don't own Harry potter so don't sue me.**

**The Betrayer**

**Chapter four**

Harry and Ron had been sitting in the Leaky Caldron for a while anxiously awaiting Hermione's appearance the empty bottles on the table had been arranged more than once from boredom.

"So Harry, what are we going to say to her when she comes then?"

Harry shook his head; Ron had been fretting all morning

"Just act normal you'll make her feel strange if you don't."

"Okay normal I can do that."

"Sure you can." Harry grinned.

"Oh Shut up Harry"

Harry sat up and grinned "Look there she is." In through the doors came Hermione.

"She's much thinner." Ron whispered "and she looks tir- ouch what was that for?" Ron rubbed his shin.

Hermione arrived at their table leaned over and gave them both a hug before sitting down "Hey guys it's so great to see you."

The tray floated over to her from the bar with a pencil and some paper and she set about ordering her drink.

Harry noticed that not only was she thin, she looked tired and her hair much wilder than normal, the dark circles under her eyes giving her the image of a crazy person.

"Hey Hermione are you okay?" He nudged Ron who was sitting silent.

"Harry told me about you know what happened." Ron added leaning back in his chair slightly trying to look calm.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just glad to be here." She paused before adding

My neighbour is looking after my mum for me."

Ron nodded

"So Harry what happened at Godric's hollow? You said you'd tell me." Hermione continued.

"I'll tell you later, here's not a good place." he replied.

Harry was aware of quite a few people watching them in the pub. Which although he was used to especially these days what with Dumbledore being dead, he could never be sure if they were merely observing or had other motives.

"Right sorry, anyone could here us." She whispered and stated drinking her drink.

"So have you bought all your school stuff yet?" Ron asked.

"No not yet" Hermione shook her head, put her glass down and checked her purse "I can't wait though, shall we go now?" she set her glass next to Harry and Ron's bottles.

Harry Shrugged "yeah why not." He could see she wasn't ready to tell them anything yet.

The three of them stood up, Harry left some coins on the table and they walked out.

As she walked out of the door Hermione felt herself walk in to somebody "Oh sorry" She looked up _Malfoy._

He was standing right in front of her staring at her; she noticed how different he looked withdrawn even; hell he almost looked as bad as she did. _Why wasn't he moving?_

"Looking good Granger." He smirked at her.

"Like wise Malfoy." She smirked back. If he was going to play it like that she was sure as hell not going to back down.

Draco scowled and pushed past her walking straight in to Ron.

"Where are your cronies Malfoy, not like you to travel alone aren't you scared you'll get lost or something?"

"No, for unlike you Weasleby I don't need to rely on other people to get anywhere in this world. Now haven't you got begging to do or have you already bought your school stuff?" Malfoy sniped back smirking at the reaction he got out of Ron.

"Come on Ron" Harry was holding him by the collar and dragging him out of the inn using all his strength.

The last thing they needed now was a confrontation. Ron was desperately trying to throw a hex at Malfoy.

Hermione watched them go out of the door before walking up to Malfoy.

"You know one day you're going to get what you deserve and when the time comes you'll only hav-

"Cut the sermon Granger and catch up with your boyfriends."

Draco sat on one of the seats and watched her leave in a huff.

_Great that went well _Draco thought I'm_ supposed to be getting her to fall madly in love with me._

What he needed was an action plan.

The Dark Lord, though he had not given a specific time for the completion of the task probably wanted it done as soon as possible. Patience was not one of his known strong points.

It was a good thing they were sharing a dorm really or he wouldn't have a clue how to do it but he planned to be nice to her each evening, stop calling her mud blood and hey presto she'll.fall in love like she could resist anyway.

He hit the table loudly. Who was he kidding? How was he supposed to be nice to that insufferable know at all and like it was going to be that easy to woo her anyway?

_This is going to be the end of my reputation. _

"Please Mr. Malfoy these tables have been in my family since we began this inn I would appreciate if you didn't abuse them." Tom said to him confidently.

Draco just glared at him, was he looking that bad that even the innkeeper thought he could tell him what to do? He continued to glare.

"Y-yes well please be more careful in future."

Draco stood up and walked out of the pub.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Green, Red and sapphire bottles were laid out in front of her all neatly labelled filled with potions and creatures. Herbs lay tied up in bunches on shelves notes attached on the best way to use them. Hermione feared she would never see this shop again but in stead she was happily picking out her supplies for the year.

"Nice to see you again Hermione I must say it's been a while."

The shopkeeper smiled at his favourite customer.

"But I must say you're looking the worse for wear what has happened child to make your spirit dampened so?"

Hermione lifted her head from out of the parchment box and looked Mr.Mishkin in the eye "my father died during the holidays I've been looking after my mother she has not been taking it well."

Mr.Mishkin put his hand to his mouth his green eyes saddened "I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't know, oh you poor thing take these." He rummaged around in the backroom for a moment before coming back with two tiny red bottles. "These potions ease grief and bring acceptance without forgetting the loved one. There's one for you and of course for your mother."

Hermione took the bottles, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at them, she'd never heard of it before "Thank you."

She looked at them a minute before tucking them in her robes.

"Just these then Hermione?" taking the herbs she had picked out.

She nodded and took out her money but Mr.Mishkin shook his head.

"No these are on me."

Hermione sighed "Just because my fathers died does not require me being treated any differently than usual. Thanks all the same."

"Hermione half my profit comes from you surely I can show a little kindness to my best customer once in a while and who _is_ that red head banging at my window?"

Hermione turned round "It's just Ron"

"Really Is it I haven't seen him for ages he's grown taller again."

"Hermione, come on mum and dad are here to take us home are you done yet?" Ron shouted gesturing to somewhere in the distance.

"No not yet I still have to get my books." She turned back to take the box of herbs off Mr.Mishkin.

"Thanks for everything." She smiled at him.

"Yeah see you Hermione and keep strong." He smiled back and gave her a little wave.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The cool breeze blowing at Hermione's face made her realize how warm it had been in that shop.

She turned to Ron "Where's Harry?"

"Ginny finally caught up with him, she's so angry because he's been returning her letters all summer he still insists it's for her own good of course but I thought they'd want some time alone."

"Yeah that's a good idea" she sighed "he really does love her but he's just so protective he doesn't want to se her hurt. He has a point it's not like Voldemort has any level he wouldn't stoop to to get at Harry."

Ron nodded worriedly he had never thought of how serious a relationship between his sister and Harry could be especially now they didn't have Dumbledore to protect them. He had suspicions even now that Malfoy had something to do with it or maybe Snape or both but his murder had been proven to be caused by a selection of death eaters.

"Come on Ron or we're never going to get there."

"Sorry."

They came up outside the book shop and Hermione pulled out her list. "I only need a few books so we won't be long."

She pushed open the oak door to get inside and saw a familiar blonde head next to the seventh year books, she turned back. Alarm bells rang.

"You wait out here for me Ron I know how much you hate book shops. I'd hate to drag you in."

"No don't worry Herms I'd be even more bored out here at least I can annoy the shopkeeper for fun in there."

She looked at him disbelievingly "yes quite, but to save time perhaps you could go get me some new ink for my quill."

"But I thought you-"

"Pease just do it Ron."

Hermione was relived to see him walk off towards the supplies shop if Malfoy was in here the last thing she wanted was another argument and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop Ron from getting himself in trouble.

She tossed her hair back and strode in to the familiar surroundings carefully avoiding Malfoy she knew he wouldn't have been able to see her and started looking at the books while waiting for him to go.

She picked up the first book _"Indepth differences between the Gerwinkle and the Merrat"_ hadn't she read this before?

His drawling voice interrupted her musing "there's no point avoiding me Ganger the books you need are all over here."

She sighed and peered round _great_! "And how would you know what books I need Malfoy?"

"Well Granger I'm assuming you're here to get your school books and as you're not in the first year…"

Hermione looked up to see the first year sign _damn it._

She walked over to the seventh year stand and quickly picked up the books she needed and went to the till and so did Malfoy.

She spun around "What _is_ it with you?"

"Nothing Granger I am merely paying for these books I need." He examined his fingernails "Though of course being a mud blood _Oops slip of the tongue, oh well old habits_ you really should move over and let me go first."

Her eye brows furrowed and her hand made a slight move towards her wand pocket before deciding against it.

He could tell she was fuming now, _wait for it 3….2….1_

"In your dreams Malfoy

_Bingo_

because that's the only place where you're going to have "mud bloods" bowing down to you to boost your ever inflating ego." She took the bag and went out leaving a stunned Malfoy still at the till.

The shopkeeper winced as the door slammed and gave Draco his books who also slammed the door on his way out.

He rubbed his temples "damn kids"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When Hermione came out she was greeted by the Weasley family. Mrs Weasley wrapped her arms around Hermione tightly.

"Oh Hermione!" Mrs.Weasly flung her arms around the girl and squeezed her tightly leaving Hermione gasping for breath.

Fred and George were sitting on the wall next to them grinning. They were dressed in their usual flashy suits.

"Ooh look Fred she's had one of mum's killer hugs."

"I know George she'll never be right again." The twins laughed.

"Be quiet you two. Are you alright Hermione? I heard from Ron and Harry what had happened. You should have told us earlier."

"I'm okay now Mrs Weasley."

"Good keep your chin up Hermione we've got a tough year ahead of us and this was the last thing you needed." Se turned around "Look there's Arthur."

Mr. Weasley came up "Shall we all get back to Grimmauld place then?"

Everyone nodded.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was morning; Hermione had been up for ages mostly staring at the ceiling.

She'd cried herself to sleep last night but she did that every night.

She'd dressed and washed and had just finished combing her hair when she realised Ron was still asleep. Barging in to his room for the second time that morning she shook him.

"Come on Ron you're mum says we'll leave without you if you don't hurry up."

"Yeah yeah" Ron mumbled "I'm up. I'm just you know resting my eyes."

"Oh really, well just hurry up we're ready to go."

It was morning and the house was full of hustle and bustle with everyone getting ready for school.

She always loved the first day of school everything new it was just all so exciting and she was still so happy to be going back. She had sent a letter to Rose and her mother last night asking how they both were.

Hermione sat on the breakfast table and waited for everyone else to emerge. Harry came down first followed by Ginny a few minutes later the awkward silence making it clear that the pair still hadn't made up.

Finally Ron came tumbling down half dragged by Mrs.Weasly.

"For goodness sakes Ronald we're late every year because of you, now go get some breakfast." Ron grumbled some words under his breath.

Harry and Hermione grinned at him before Hermione turned to Harry.

"So I don't understand Harry what's happening with you this year are you staying in school? I mean you've bought all your books."

Harry ran a hand through his dark messed up hair. "I honestly don't know Herm I was so sure of everything before but now…"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I know I'm going back to school and after that I'll have to start hunting for the horcruxes."

Hermione nodded.

Ron looked up from his breakfast "don't worry Harry mate if anyone can sort out the Horcrux thing you can."

Harry looked grateful "Thanks Ron."

Finally after much confusion, in the fact that Mrs.Weasley kept apparating back to the house to fetch things, they all arrived at platform nine and three quarters.

It was just as always, full of hustle and bustle, parents hugging their kids and forgotten suitcases. Hermione was quick to point out that it was the last time that they would go on as students.

"Come on guys let's find our seats."

After finding their seats which were ironically the seats they had all first met in their first year the Hogwarts express set off towards the castle.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

In the staff room some of the Hogwarts teachers were already there setting things up for the new year, the castle was dimmed and peaceful just waiting for the chaos that came in the form of the students to arrive.

However from one office arguing could be heard.

"But Severus do you really think it is wise to have them sharing a dormitory?" put forward Professor McGonagall heatedly " we still don't know if Malfoy's fully trustable and you think it is a good idea to have them both by themselves or more worriedly her by herself with him?"

"It had always been the tradition Minerva as you well know it forms house unity and gives the head boy and girl space to discuss the matters at hand."

Snape was leaning back on a chair silkily giving his argument back to her. He needed to get them sharing a dorm the plan would be that much harder if he failed. And he knew he would be punished for it.

"I don't know Severus" she took a sip of her tea "I really do not think this is the right way to go I mean what if….." She put her hand to her head.

"Is there something the matter Minerva?" Snape asked worriedly standing up from his chair. "Are you alright."

"Yes yes, sit back down I just felt a bit strange. I've been getting dizzy spells a lot recently. It's nothing to worry about just over working. Now what were we saying I seem to have forgotten?"

Snape smirked "Why Minerva you were just saying how you think it is a good idea for Malfoy and Granger to share dorms. Have you forgotten?"

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment "Oh yes I remember. Well now that's settled lets get back to what needs to be done. Please leave now Severus."

"Of course." Snape glided out of the office door his cape billowing he pulled an empty triangular vial out of his pocket grinned and replaced it before entering the dungeons.

**AN:/There you go next chapter will be up soon, hope you liked that. Please leave a review if you have just read thank you.**

**Chapter 5Draco and Hermione are shown to their common room and end up hexing each other.**

**Lucius gives Draco a surprise check up visit. Plus more….**

**Bye for now **


	5. She's impossible

AN:/Hello everyone  thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I got no where near as many as I normally do but that's my own fault for leaving it for so long.

All your reviews are greatly appreciated and I reply to every single one unless you're anonymous and don't leave an email address of course D

Well here's chapter five I quite like this chapter because things can finally get started properly and for some reason I like Draco in this chapter even though he's still being an ass D Hope you enjoy it's a long one again.

This chapter is unbetad as yet so please don't flame me for any grammar mistakes.

The Betrayer

Chapter five Ocean Fairy

The old castle looked the same as ever as the trio walked in to the familiar grounds.

The sound of a hundred boats being rowed in the distance always induced excitement among the students and there was a lot of chatter as the new witches and wizards made their way towards the castle.

Professor McGonagall appeared at the doors and the pupils were silenced.

Hermione was quick to notice how stressed her favourite teacher looked.

_Probably because of the added pressure of being head mistress_ she thought.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Welcome senior students would you please all go in to the main hall to watch the sorting ceremony. Please wait afterwards for your own assembly." She paused and took out a piece of parchment from her robe.

"Could Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy and Roger Davies please follow me to my office?" She turned on her heel, green robes flowing behind her.

The four students promptly followed Professor McGonagall through the arched doorway and followed in file, Draco being first in the line, down the corridors towards the office.

The Professor whispered the password while performing several complicated incantations

_Ha she's scared for herself_, Draco scoffed, _Silly old woman she'll never do as headmistress._

The door opened and the five of them stood on the moving spiral staircase taking them up to Professor McGonagall's new office.

It was left almost the same as when Professor Dumbledore had been there except for the obvious absence of the headmaster himself and Fawkes his loyal Phoenix.

With all the things still crammed in to the oval room it felt empty and the sight of their old headmaster's portrait smiling and waving at them, the same twinkle in his eye as always, brought a tear to Hermione's eye.

Draco glanced over at her and grimaced _oh for god sake she's crying._

Seeing his glance she immediately wiped her eyes. Professor McGonagall looked over at her sympathetically.

"Now students you know why you are here and I must make this brief for you have your fist job to do, the new students will be here any moment."

She took out four pieces of parchment which had black inked lines all over and curiously a big red spot in the top left hand corner. She handed one to each of them.

"Here are the maps to your new dormitories. Hermione and Draco you two shall be sharing a dorm as will you Susan and Roger." Hermione tried to figure out where the dorm was but found she couldn't.

"It has always been the tradition at Hogwarts for the opposing houses to share a dorm thus showing unity to the rest of the school who may well follow your example.

You are still allowed to visit your house dorms whenever you wish-yes Miss Granger"

Hermione lowered her hand "Professor where exactly is the dorm I can't work it out from the map and what about the password?" Hermione asked.

"Ah yes, I almost forget .Please put the tip of your wand on the red spot on the map and the location and password will be revealed only to you."

The students did as she said.

_Fourth floor, behind the portrait of Aggaemon the Betrayed, the password Millowill._

The words appeared in Hermione's and Draco's heads simultaneously.

"Now be off with you to your first jobs an owl will be sent to your dorms each morning if there are any jobs or news for you."

As they started to file out she added "Being Head boys and girls is a big responsibility, you all have been chosen for your individual strengths and I trust you will not let us down."

The Professor sat in her chair signalling that the students could now leave.

She sighed watched them leave, took off her spectacles and rubbed her eyes.

"You're doing a good job Minerva." A voice came from the other end of the room.

She looked round and smiled "thank you Albus."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX**

The feast was over and after a long evening of sorting and getting the new students to their dormitories Hermione could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

The special assembly had mainly involved reminding the students of what an important year it was and warning them to be on guard of themselves and everyone around them. Even at school the students had been harshly reminded that they were still in grave danger what with Voldemort at large.

Hermione walked up the corridor with Ron and Harry like always except now she was leaving them to go to her new dormitory. They leaned against the wall next to the fat lady's portrait.

"Do you really have to sleep there Hermione, I mean it's not like you are doing any "Head" stuff at this time is it." Ron stated.

Harry nodded "I agree, but the main thing is Malfoy, we don't know if he's on our side and experience tells us that he's more likely to be on any other side apart from ours." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe their making you share a dorm like this."

Hermione smiled , putting a hand on each of their arms "I appreciate your concern guys but I'm more than a match for Malfoy, plus we have separate bedrooms with locks and wards it's not like he's going to be creeping in, in the night now is it."

She laughed at Ron's horrified face "I'm going now goodnight."

She gave them a wave and watched them go through the portrait and headed towards the moving stairs.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX**

Draco laid on the sofa one leg hanging over the edge grazing the thick white carpet. He had to admit this head-boy stuff was going to be hard, one job and he was already exhausted.

He was definitely **not** in the mood for mudblood-wooing tonight.

On that thought where was she anyway? It was past hours.

_Most likely with her boyfriends arguing who's the last to say goodbye_. He snorted at the thought.

**Hiss**

He started, sending some cushions to the floor, _what the hell? _

He looked around to see nothing but he swore he heard something.

**Hiss Crackle**

His muscles tensed now he **knew** he heard something. From the fireplace if he wasn't mistaken.

Fingering his wand in his robe he padded towards the fireplace which was now glowing, supplying the room with twice the amount of light than the candles had been.

The room wasn't massive but it seemed to take an age to get over there. When he did he looked in to see nothing except the normal fire. "Huh"

He was about to leave and call for an elf to sort out the fire when a blast of searing heat shot at him from behind and a cold voice called out.

"Boy!"

Spinning around he saw a face in the fire and not just a face, his father's, burning amongst the embers.

He jumped.

"Father!" How was he doing this? Surely the fires at Hogwarts were protected from this sort of thing "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure everything is going as planned."

Draco scoffed it had only been a day since he'd left the manor "making sure I haven't backed out more like. Well I haven't I'm here aren't I?"

Lucius smiled maliciously "Yes I can see that, but where is **she**?"

"Well I don't know I'm not the mudblood's keeper you know" he shrugged "she hasn't come back yet."

The fire hissed again and a flame shot out of the fire at Draco's leg singing a hole in his robe

"Aaagh!" he rubbed his leg where it had scalded him.

"That's not the answer I want to here you must know where she is at** all** times .The dark lord is not patient, the sooner he has the girl in his grasp the sooner our plan's can go ahead and you can get your initiation."

The fire crackled.

"Come closer." his father beckoned him.

Draco stood silent and then knelt down.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX**

Hermione exited the owlery her eyes slightly red and irritated.

She would have liked to say it was because she was tired but the truth was writing letters to her mother proved to be an emotional business for her these days.

Although trying not to cry was something she was trained at by now she could not help but let everything out in the privacy of the tall cylinder shaped room although that was not something she was planning on doing on a nightly basis.

After spending all summer looking after her mother she was already feeling the absence of her presence even though it had been her own decision to get back to school.

The walk to the fourth floor seemed to take no time at all.

She approached the portrait of Agaemmon and spoke the password

"Millowill" and climbed in.

The first odd thing she noticed was the very strange lighting in the room, this would not do she would never be able to study in this; the intense red was nearly blinding her.

When she came in around the corner she realised it wasn't any lights and it was actually Malfoy doing something by the fire.

Was he talking? She couldn't tell. He was crouched down on the floor on his knees.

Hermione cleared her throat which sent the blonde shooting up in shock. The glow immediately disappeared and the normal Hogwarts brighter-than-normal-candlelight returned.

"What were you just doing?" Hermione demanded

Draco panicked _how long had she been there? _His head was pounding from staring in to the fire for so long and there were yellow spots in front of his eyes.

"Nothing Granger something went wrong with the fire I was trying to sort it."

He prayed that his excuse would work. He was not only worried that she would never trust him but he had no doubt she would report him given the chance.

"It didn't look like that; it looked like you were talking." She came closer "and why is your leg burnt? You don't need your leg to tend to a fire surely?

She knew he was hiding something.

He stepped back covering his leg with some of the black fabric "it's nothing an ember rolled out that's all not that it's any of your business Granger"

"Why so twitchy Malfoy?"

She took a step closer again glad she was making Draco Malfoy sweat.

"And what about the glowing you don't get that from just tending to a fire."

"Get away from me will you! It was nothing, the fire started making a noise and glowing. I was just about to call some of your precious houselves up to sort it."

"Oh yeah and the glow just disappears as soon as you're disturbed come on Malfoy I'm not stupid."

"You could have fooled me, why don't you go and get precious Potter to come and sort me out then if you're so concerned?" and he stalked off towards the boys section of the head's dormitories.

"Petrficus totalus" the classic spell never failed her.

Draco fell back on the carpet stiff as a board and Hermione walked up to him.

"I don't know what you were up to but I know it wasn't anything good and don't give me your tending the fire rubbish.

We've got to share this dorm for a year and it doesn't make me any happier than it does you so I recommend we just stay away from each other okay." She waited for some sort of confirmation from him and decided that the frenzied way he was moving his eyes would have to do.

She released the spell and Draco shot up. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

He regarded her in anger a moment and noticed her puffy eyes, she'd been crying.

Perfect chance, he could comfort her. He needed to find out what was wrong.

"I'm not playing at anything. I hadn't finished talking to you, now if you don't mind."

She started to leave and to her surprise he grabbed her arm gently and gave her as sympathetic look as he could manage considering how angry he was at her.

"Why have you been crying?"

Subtlety had never been his strong point.

She looked down at the hand grabbed on her robe critically and he dropped it.

"I haven't been crying I'm just tired, not that it's any of** your** business."

And she turned on her heel her bushy hair sending a breeze towards him and went off towards her bedroom shutting the door loudly behind her.

Draco cursed then smirked and took out his wand muttered a few words and went to his own dormitory.

There were going to be fireworks in the morning.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX**

Draco opened is eyes the next morning the sun rays gently warming the room and his ears were blessed with the sweet sounds of Hermione shouting manically from across the common room.

He grinned sleepily his captive spell had worked then.

"MALFOY!" Damn you loathsome ferret, open this door." He heard her kick the door in temper before he decided to get up.

He put on his robe and tied the belt round his waist before leaving his room.

"Malfoy open- this -door." Hermione had been knocking for at least ten minutes now, she didn't know how he'd done it and no counter curse she was trying was working either but there was no doubt in her mind that it was him.

What the hell was wrong with him locking her in, what did he have to gain from that? Ron and Harry were obviously right about him.

"You wait until I get out of here Malfoy I'm going to-"

"Keep your hair on Granger" he drawled "you're not getting out until you do what I want."

She could hear the smugness dripping from his voice she was only glad she could not see his gloating face or she would not be in control of her actions.

"And what would that be exactly?" She seethed.

He leaned against the door "Tell me why you were crying last night and I'll let you out."

That wasn't what she was expecting "W-what why? I've already told you I wasn't crying I was just tired."

"Well okay then if you don't want to tell me. I'll tell Professor McGonagall that you're not feeling well shall I?"

She listened at the door and heard him walk off "No Malfoy get back here."

Why couldn't she unlock this door herself? She would have to ask him what he had done before she killed him.

"Come to your senses I see." He tapped his fingers on the door irritatingly she could just imagine the perfectly manicured nails. _Damn he knows what he's doing_

"Why exactly do you want to know? It's not as if you would care anyway." Hermione exasperated.

"No I probably wouldn't I'm more curious actually and I'm not letting you out until you satisfy those curiosities and don't bother lying I **will** know."

"You are impossible no wonder most of the school hates you. She waited for his egotistical gasp.

"My father died in the holidays. I was crying because I had to write a letter to my mum who I had to leave to come here. There are you happy now?" She awaited his reply.

"Your father died?"

"Yes, why do you sound so surprised."

"I don't know I didn't think it would be anything like that."

"No" _What was he thinking then_? "Well that's nice to know but if you don't open this door I'm going to be late so if you would?"

He released the spell on her door and Hermione came out although for some reason she wasn't as eager for his blood as she had been maybe because of the unfamiliar sympathetic look he had on his face again.

"I'm sorry." He muttered running a hand through his blonde mop.

"What for locking me in? You should be."

"No Granger for your dad." _Was that the right thing to say _he wondered?

"Why would you be? He was a muggle you **hate **them so don't pretend to care." And she stalked off. He heard her leave the common room.

"Damn why are women so stubborn? No not women just her" he was used to getting his way with females. _Why is she so different_?

He'd tried to be sympathetic and look where it got him. She was right he really didn't care about her dad but still he had tried.

Last night's visit from his father had made him realize he wasn't safe anywhere if he didn't get Granger to Voldemort soon he would punished he had no doubt about that.

He aimed his wand at a vase and it smashed the sharp fragments flying everywhere.

"I'd like to see you try and do this father. He yelled.

"She's impossible."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX**

Hermione was in foul temper now as she headed towards the Transfiguration classroom. "_Bloody Malfoy…Stupid Flobberworm…I'd like to-" _She ceased her muttering as she opened the door on the first floor.

"Ah Miss Granger there you are, can I inquire as to why you're late?"

Professor McGonagall was stood next to the board staring at her from above her spectacles. The rest of the class was staring too, Hermione hung her head slightly she was never late.

"I uh-"

"It doesn't matter go to your seat." Professor McGonagall indicated to the empty row of seats at the back. The seats by Ron and Harry were occupied by Neville and Seamus.

_Great! _She thought.

"So students this year"

The door burst open and Draco entered with a here-I-am gesture.

Hermione grimaced _he doesn't half like to make an entrance._

"Oh really Mr.Malfoy could you be any noisier? Both of you late for class, this is hardly the example you should be setting."

_Oh no he's going to sit by me._

"Go take one of the seats next to Hermione at the back please and no more noise."

Draco grinned. _Perfect._

There were three spare seats on the desk Hermione was on yet he sat right next to her.

Crabbe and Goyle looked over shocked and Draco was pleased to see Pansy didn't look to happy either.

On the negative side if he was going to have to put up with the other two thirds of the golden trio's ugly mugs glaring at him like that he might have to reconsider his decision.

Harry turned away but Ron continued to glare for further five minutes.

"Anyway students I will be teaching you and you only this year. As headmistress I am not able to teach the rest of the school as normal and Professor Lenette will be taking over my position."

She sat at her desk and put her fingers together "however I felt it was important to take you for your NEWT level as any disturbances now could be terrible for your grades."

Draco was repulsed to find Hermione already taking notes.

"Please take out your textbooks…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX**

Hermione came back in to common room a good few hours after lesson ended that day.

She had spent some time with the others in the Gryffindor common room and then the rest in the library an armful of books were to accompany her to her room that evening.

It was good to be back.

After climbing in to the portrait with some difficulty considering the sheer amount of books she had, she was disappointed to find Malfoy in the common room she assumed he would have gone to bed by now.

"What time do you call this?" He drawled from the sofa which he, considering the great size, was managing to take up all by himself.

"Excuse me? I don't recall you being my mother at any point."

He looked her up and down "Well hardly. I was wondering what would keep **you** out so late but I can see now-the library."

Hermione ignored his jibe and sat down on the spare armchair.

"Why sit over there? Come and join me on the sofa." He patted an empty spot next to him.

The saying "if looks could kill" never fitted so well as the look Hermione gave him.

Draco lay back down and Hermione got back to her book.

Draco cleared his throat. "So I never did ask how did your father you know-die?"

Hermione looked up judging whether he was being serious or not. _He seems serious enough well what could it hurt?_

"He fell down the stairs, he died instantly apparently."

Draco nodded slowly "well at least he didn't suffer."

She slammed her book down on her lap "Alright that's it what _is_ up with you?"

"What now?"

"You shouldn't have said that it's not... you, what would you care?

My father was a muggle you hate them you probably would have wanted him to die a horrible slow death ideally being tortured "she threw her hands in the air, "why do you care?"

"Oh come on I'm not totally heartless!"

"Experience would state otherwise." She stated blankly.

"You are impossible you know that, someone shows a little sympathy and you throw it back at them. I'm going to sleep." And with that he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"What on the sofa?" He didn't answer "Malfoy."

He gave a little snore.

Hermione grinned. "Fine you stay there." She stood up, took up her books and headed towards her bedroom. She turned around and said quietly "thank you know for caring" and she left.

Draco opened up his eyes and watched her leave. _Bingo_

Well there you go chapter five D Hope you liked it if you've read this far please press that button

-------------- and leave me a review if you would.

Chapter dedicated to _Nyleve_ my first reviewer for this chapter and _angelwithbrokenwings_ (sorry if that's wrong) my brilliant beta.


End file.
